


Play Along

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, High School, Jealousy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Fake dating tropeBarry had a tumultuous relationship with his high school sweetheart, Becky Cooper. When he runs into years later at a party, Iris helps him get rid of her by pretending to be his girlfriend.





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> I got such positive feedback on my fic, Better Late Than Never. People requested I write similar fics, so here you go. I hope you like this one. It's a little long because I got carried away with the backstory.
> 
> I hope nobody takes this as anti-feminist. The last thing I want to do is contribute to a culture where women get into cat fights over guys. I wrote intending people to interpret it as Iris hating Becky because she was stuck up and rude, not just because she was dating Barry. However, Becky does hate Iris because she's worried that Iris will "steal" Barry from her.

Barry only had one relationship that could possibly be considered "serious". It was throughout his sophomore and junior year of high school when he dated his Chemistry lab partner, Becky Cooper. She was a pretty girl with long, bleach blonde hair and dark eyes that could pierce a person's soul. She had extremely long acrylic nails that were sharpened to pointy tips at the end. Barry would get annoyed at the clinking sound they made whenever Becky touched the beaker.

Becky was smart, got good grades, and cared about her schoolwork. But, she wasn't on the same level of nerd as Barry. That's why he was so surprised when Iris informed him that Becky was flirting with him. With a lot of encouragement from Iris, Barry decided to ask Becky out on a date. He was momentarily stunned when she said yes.  
After a successful first date, they started spending more and more of their time together. Soon, Barry was growing attached to Becky and thought he might be falling in love with her. Of course, Barry was still desperately in love with Iris, but he figured it was unrealistic that she would ever be with him since she was happily playing the field and spent years telling him to do the same.

Becky wasn't as kind or as fun to talk to as Iris, but then again, nobody was. Barry was content settling for Becky. They had good times together talking about science, watching documentaries, walking by the waterfront, and they were each other's first. Although, their relationship did have problems, from Becky's thinly veiled criticisms of Barry that hurt him more than he'd like to admit, to Barry's annoyance with several aspects of Becky's personality. They fought over petty things, like what movies to watch (once Barry finally stood up for himself and refused to watch Mean Girls for the 37th time and demanded he occasionally get to pick the movie). They fought over serious things, like they're plans for the future. But nothing, caused more tension in their relationship than Iris.

Iris was Barry's best friend, his favorite person. She was a nonnegotiable. Anybody who came into Barry's life would have to accept Iris as a major part of it, or leave. Becky was jealous of how close Barry was to Iris and believed-correctly-that Barry preferred Iris to her. Her passive aggressive comments made Iris want to slap Becky in the face, and Iris would make her feeling known to Barry through a series of glares whenever he brought Becky to the house.

It was hard for Barry to balance his relationships with both of them when they so ardently disliked each other. For a while, he tried his best to show that he cared about both of them and make them both happy. He didn't want to lose either of them. Becky and Iris coped with one another as an unfortunate factor in their respective relationships with Barry.

At the end of his junior years, Barry applied to Central City University and Midway City University. Iris was accepted to the former and Becky that latter. Barry got accepted to both and it wasn't difficult for him to make his decision. When he told Becky that he'd been accepted to the same school as her, but chose to go to the same school as Iris, Becky was furious. She yelled till her face was red and broke down in tears when the fight was finally over. She told Barry not to call her anymore and left his house, never coming back.

Barry was heartbroken. Becky was the first girl, besides Iris, that seemed to like him. He feared he lost the only girl he had a shot at being happy with. Iris helped him get through the pain. In fact, she was all too happy to do it. Barry knew she was glad that Becky wouldn't be around the house anymore. Iris made sure to point all of Becky’s negative qualities and assure Barry that he deserves someone better. It didn't help his heartache until, Iris said, "We'll be able to spend more time together now. I've missed you."

 

\----------------♥----------------

 

Years past and Barry was over Becky. However, he still was not over Iris. She spent the years dating around like the social butterfly she was, never finding a guy she wanted to be with for more than a few months. Barry could hardly find a girl he wanted to go on a first date with, let alone a second one. Neither were bothered by their lack of romantic luck.

It was Iris and Barry's senior year of college and one of Barry's old roommates was throwing a party. After a lot of peer pressure from his friends, Barry agreed to go. He brought Iris along, hoping he could cling to her and avoid having to talk to anyone he didn't know. That strategy had served him well in high school.

The music was loud, pounding annoyingly against Barry's eardrum. The already outdated, multicolor disco ball was spinning. People filled the house to capacity. Barry and Iris were sitting on the couch talking casually, somewhat escaping the chaos of the party around them.

When Iris spotted her, it was as if she'd seen a ghost. Her eyes widened. She froze. Barry was concerned. He waved a hand in front of Iris's face, but she was unresponsive.

"Iris?"

"Oh god." Iris whispered.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

Iris swallowed. She was unable to speak the name that was like Voldemort to her and Barry. Thankfully, she didn't have the nerve to, when she pointed across the room Barry knew exactly what Iris go catatonic.

The girl across the room flipped her long, bleach blonde hair. She clutched a red solo cup and tapped against it with her almost grotesque length nails.

Barry felt like he'd been hit over the head. He was suddenly feeling sweaty, itchy, and was ready to go back to his apartment. He looked at Iris, who had a silent rage building behind her eyes. Without saying a word, Barry took Iris's hand and stood up, pulling her with him. She followed him to the back door, but kept her eyes locked on Becky, as if she was anticipating an enemy attack.

Barry had never been at the house the party was taking place in before tonight. He asked someone for directions to the door, panicking when he realized to he'd have to walk passed Becky to leave.

Becky was standing in a circle, talking with a group of people neither Barry or Iris knew.

"Maybe we can sneak by without drawing her attention away from her conversation." Iris hoped aloud.

Barry was too timid to take another step forward. Iris gave his hand a squeeze and took the lead. Barry tried to take deep breaths as he walked. His hand was holding on to Iris's so tightly that his fingers were turning white. All the noise of the party faded away. Barry only heard the pounding of his own heart. He looked straight at the door, refusing to acknowledge Becky's presence in his mind.

Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Barry kept thinking to himself.

It seemed like they made it. Barry reached out his hand and grabbed the door knob. Relief came over him, but was washed away when he heard a voice that was like a splash of cold water.

"BARRY ALLEN?"

Barry turned around to see Becky walking closer to him. Iris stood up straight, taking pleasure in how her heels gave a few inches over Becky.

"Fancy meeting you here." Becky said with a laugh faker than her nails. Her plastered on smile faltered when her eyes meet Iris. Barry could see the gears turning in Becky's brain before she regained her confidence and asked, "Hi, nice to meet you. What's you're name?"

Iris scoffed. There was no way Becky had forgotten the girl she spent two years loathing. Iris thought it might finally be her chance to give Becky the slap she'd long fantasized about. But, would only make an awkward situation worse. Iris thought that playing along might be her best bet. With a lick of her lips, she came up with a plan.

Iris's smile turned to steel. She dropped Barry's hand in favor of slinking her arms around his waist. Instinctively, Barry put his arm around Iris. She nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I'm Iris," She introduced herself in a cold voice. "Barry's girlfriend."

Barry choked on his own saliva. Thankfully, Becky was too shocked by the lie to notice Barry's reaction. She stared wide eyed at Iris, who went from giving Becky a smug glare to looking at Barry with adoration.

Barry was unsure of what Iris was doing, but when he looked at her silently asking what was going on, her smile told him she knew what she was doing. Trusting her confidence, Barry cleared his throat.

"Yes. Iris and I have been been dating for.." He quickly tried to come up with an amount of time that was long enough to make Becky jealous and short enough to not give Iris the impression that he's long been in love with her. "A little over a year." He said, hoping it didn't sound as unconvincing out loud as it did in his head.

Becky raised her brows. "Oh."

"The best year ever." Iris cooed. She rubbed her nose against Barry's cheek, which turned a bright shade of pink. Iris covered for him by saying "Aw, he's still shy about public displaces of affections."

"He was like that when we were going out."

It was like a record screech moment on a TV show. Iris turned her head from Barry to Becky so fast it was a medical marvel that she didn't get whiplash. "Huh?"

Barry knew that Iris was just pretending to not know he and Becky dated, but damn, she was doing such a good job of acting that even he was starting to believe her.

Becky faked a laugh. "Yeah, Barry and I went out for a little bit in high school."

"It was more than a little bit." Barry muttered.

Iris pinched his arm. She did it to remind Barry that the whole purpose of this interaction was to make Becky jealous. She should feel bad for having dumbed such an incredible guy. Unfortunately, Barry noticeably flinched. Iris played it off by giggling and rubbing his bicep. She smiled coyly before 'whispering' into Barry's ear, "Mmm babe!"

It was not a whisper and Iris knew it. She made sure to say it loud enough for Becky to hear. Iris proceeded to run her other hand up and down Barry's chest.

Barry laughed nervously. He used to having his arm around Iris, but he was not used to her running her hands all over him and seductively biting her lip. (He could definitely get used to it though.) And oh god, the way she was looking at him. Her chocolate brown eyes had never been this sweet. Barry was smiling like an idiot, no longer caring about Becky or the fact that this was all pretend. He pushed back a section of Iris's hair and held her face. 

At the same time, Iris was taking notice how many colors swirled in Barry's eyes besides just green. She found comfort in the familiarity of the many, tiny freckles on his face. Both of them lost track of time. It must have been a while, because when Iris eventually moved her eyes away from Barry's, Becky was gone. 

She was now sitting on the couch with the friends she was talking to before Barry and Iris. Although, she looked a lot less perky than before. Barry, who was still admiring Iris, finally got a hold of himself. He took his hands off Iris and stood awkwardly beside her. He was embarrassed. Iris was in drama class with him in high school, she knew he wasn't that good of an actor. He panicked internally, fearing his love for her had been exposed. 

"She's still watching us." Iris murmured.

"Huh?" Barry was too ashamed to look at Iris. He gazed longingly out the window on the door and rubbed the back of his neck. To his complete and utter shock, Iris pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brushed down the little hairs that stuck up upon contact with her. 

"I think we should kiss." 

Barry's mouth hung open. He blinked slowly, making sure this was not a dream. "Whaaa?"

Iris jerked her head in the direction of Becky. 

"Iris, we don't have to... We'll probably never see her again.... I don't care..." He stuttered.

Iris pressed her body closer to Barry's, causing him to emit a low moan. He hoped the blasting music saved him the embarrassment of Iris hearing that. She looked at him expectantly. Barry swallowed. He realized his mouth was dry as the desert. His hands were shaking, but, as if on instinct, went to Iris's waist. 

Barry took a deep breath. He looked at her face, her beautiful face. Her eyes shone brightly as her lashes fluttered. It was like looking at an exquisite flower through the leafs. 

He'd dreamed about this moment for so long. He was willing to take any opportunity he could to make those dreams a reality. He smiled at Iris and leaned down to kiss her.

Even though she was in heels, Iris stood on her tiptoes so that her and Barry's lips would be as close as possible. He began the kiss slowly, a simple, chaste peck. But when he tasted her bottom lip, he couldn't find the strength to break away. He kissed it again and again. He sucked on it. When he could no longer breath, he pulled away, dragging his tooth across her lip. 

Barry only got in one breath before Iris crashed her lips back into his. She was not as cautious as Barry was in initiating a kiss. She nipped and licked at his lips till he invited her tongue into his mouth. Iris felt chills down her spine. Her head was spinning. Her toes were tingling. Barry's hands roamed up and down her back. Iris tangled her hands in Barry's hair and he felt a few strands tickle his eyelids. 

Iris pushed forward into Barry. She felt like they would never be close enough to satisfy her. Barry lifted Iris off her feet, supporting her with a hand on her back and a hand on her ass. Iris swung her legs around Barry. His moan was swallowed by Iris. He stumbled back a few steps until he hit the door. Neither of them paid any attention to it. As far as they were concerned, this kiss was the only thing in the universe.

"Excuse me?" An annoyed voice rang in Iris and Barry's ears.

Iris would have liked to ignore it and keep going, but when the person tapped her on the back, it ruined the mood. She turned her head and saw a guy she didn't recognize.

"You're blocking the door!" He said. 

Barry scooted a few steps to the left so that the doorway was clear. The guy left. It was then Iris noticed that several people in the room where staring and giggling. Iris turned back to Barry, who looked punch drunk. His swollen lips were haphazardly painted with Iris's deep red lipstick. She wasn't sure if it was his change of expression that sparked hers or vise versa. But the lust of the last few moments faded and was replaced with awkwardness. Barry let Iris slid down his torso, back to her feet. 

Iris wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or scream. Barry tried to fix his hair. 

"Sooooo......" Iris began. She paced back and forth in front of Barry. 

His heart sank. He felt like he was going to throw up. She must've hated it, he thought.

"That was nice." Iris finished.

Barry jolted out of his stupor. He didn't think he'd ever smiled so much in his life. "Yeah."

Iris settled on laughing. Barry joined her.

"That was really nice." She elaborated.

Barry took her hand. They locked eyes again. Barry could see all the hope and wonder in hers that she saw in his. He pressed his forehead against hers. Their noses rubbed.

"Mmm." Iris hummed.

"This is the best day of my life." Barry announced.

Iris smirked. "I never thought something good would come of running into Becky Cooper."


End file.
